Jewel's Story
by SugarCookie101
Summary: Jewel is a new student who comes from America. She had been in the American wizarding school, but then she moved. She truthfully came to Hogwarts on a mission to unearth her past, but doesn't yet know it.
1. Wonderment

DISCLAIMER!!!:I don't own Harry Potter. Jewel is my own made up character, and I may add other characters of my own in every now and then. Thank you.  
  
  
  
'Another lousy day at Hogwarts,' I think as I get up. Once again, Pansy is moaning over Draco's breakup with her. "Pansy, shut it," I say. "It's been one whole month."  
  
"I thought we had so much, though," she whines.  
  
"You're lying to yourself and you know it," I snap as I pull on my robes. I hastily pull my deep red hair back so it doesn't get in my face. I can put it up more skillfully later; I just want to get out of the room as quickly as possible. I glance in my mirror and I see that my tell-tale eyes are slowly fading back to green. I slip on my shoes and apply some lip gloss as I wait for my eyes to fade fully back.  
  
I go into the common room. I see nobody interesting there, so I head out.  
  
As I go into the entrance hall, I see a small group of people gathered around a newly erected sign. I push my way through the crowd. I hear Filch screaming at Peeves as I read:  
  
Attention all  
  
fifth years!!!  
  
Mr. Ollivander will be here next Monday morning to check your wands. This is entirely routine; it is just to make sure your wands are in correct working order. We will be taking an hour out of your morning lessons for this check. Report to the Great Hall immediately after breakfast to have it checked.  
  
Thank You,  
  
the Hogwarts staff.  
  
  
  
'Wand check, huh?' I think as I walk into the great hall. 'Well, I guess it's for the best.'  
  
I go and sit next to Draco, who has just arrived. Crabbe turns to yell at me for taking his seat next to Draco, but when he sees it's me, he shuts his mouth and sits next to me. I have a perfect view of Harry Potter from where I sit. I watch him butter his toast, with the Granger girl talking to him. I see that he doesn't seem to be paying attention. She realizes this also, and yells at him. I know she's talking about homework. What else could she be talking about with that much passion? From out of nowhere, the redheaded twins sit across from Harry, blocking my view.  
  
"Jewel? What's wrong with your eyes?" Draco asks me as I look away from Harry.  
  
"What? Oh, nothing," I reply as I dig my sunglasses out of my bag. They used to be blue tinted, but I changed them to green in honor of Slytherin. I hear a familiar sound, like dozens of paper bags being thrown onto the ground, and think that the owls must be here. I look for my snowy owl among the rush of brown and black, but see none. All of the sudden, I see him. I watch his descent, but then he lands at Harry's table. 'Harry has a snowy owl too?' I think. 'How interesting…' Finally I see my owl. "Hey Jasper," I say as he lands in front of me. "How're you today?" I ask him. He looks at me hungrily, and I remember that I haven't yet served myself breakfast. I quickly pour some oatmeal, and he laps some up in a rush. As he is having his fill, I remove the letter from his leg. In the envelope is not only a letter, but also the latest issue of the Daily Prophet. I read the letter first, 'Jewel, hope you are doing well. Your mother and I are off to the U.S. to pick up all the remaining things in our old house. I must go now, the fire won't be burning much longer. Love, Dad. P.S.-We met Lucius the other day. He seems like a rather unpleasant fellow. I wouldn't get mixed up with his son if I were you.'  
  
I scan through the Daily Prophet but see no interesting stories. I decide it is time to go back up to the common room and sleep some more. I didn't get much sleep last night because of Pansy's crying. I'm getting up as I overhear Draco saying, "Did you hear her? Her owl's name is Jasper! I wouldn't be surprised if her mum's name is Ruby and her dad's name is some other type of rock!" I resist the urge to smack him, but only because I can use this against him later, and because I could feel my eyes glowing bright red. I can tell that the sunglasses won't be helping if I get much angrier. I head down to the common room. "Pickled rats," I say. The door slides open. I see Pansy crying on one of the chairs. I quickly run upstairs before she spots me. I throw all of my stuff onto the floor, take a quick look in the mirror, and fling myself onto my bed. I'm looking up at my canopy, drifting off to sleep, when Harry enters my mind again. "I wonder if I'm right…" I murmur. "I wonder if we are…" I drift off to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Please review! 


	2. The Dream

I look frantically around me. I hear a dark, evil laugh and I search for the source. It seems like my head is on a swivel, it is moving so much. I spot the source after seconds that seem like hours. It is a tall, dark shadow. I feel a burning sensation and realize that my blanket is on fire. I feel ice-cold water being sprayed onto me, and soon the fire is out. I see a flashing green light, and I hear loud thud, as though a bag of potatoes has just hit the ground. I hear the laughter drowning out a piercing scream and I see another green flash. All of the sudden there is nothing. No light, no sound, but after about half a minute, I hear a faint rumbling sound. It comes continually closer. It stops, and I soon hear a sound to suggest wood being splintered. A tall, dark man comes in and picks up a now wailing bundle near where I lie. I want to let him know I'm here, I want him to pick me up, but when I open my mouth, all that comes out is a faint whimper that is quickly drowned out by the wails of the other bundle. After a few minutes, I hear low mumbles outside what must be a door. The rumbling starts up again, and then fades in the distance. Then I wake up. 


	3. Breakfast

'Monday at last,' I think as I pull myself out of bed. Pansy is, thankfully, already down in the Great Hall. It seems that she and Draco have made up, which I don't believe is true. It won't be very much longer before she realizes this. Again. My mind drifts back to the dream I had on Saturday morning. I had woken up only about ten minutes after I had fallen asleep, but I felt fully rejuvenated. I still can't remember any part of the dream except for a high-pitched wailing, but I think that's just been imprinted on my mind by Pansy.  
  
I absentmindedly pull on my robes, brush my hair, and pull it back into a messy bun. As I am putting on some lip gloss, I check my eyes to make sure they're green. I grab my wand, remembering the notice. I go down to the common room. Once again, I see nobody that I care to talk to. I head to the Great Hall and I enter it just as the owls are coming. Today I sit next to a fourth year that seems very interested in the girl next to him. On my other side is the Bloody Baron.  
  
Jasper lands in front of me as soon as I sit down. I hurriedly pour some oatmeal and grab a piece of toast for him. Then I notice the markings around his eyes. "You're not Jasper!" I say, stunned. The snowy owl shakes its leg at me, indicating a letter. On the envelope, it says, 'Jewel'. I take the letter off and the owl flies away. I open the envelope and read,  
  
'Dearest Jewel,  
  
I know that this may come as a bit of a shock to you, but the man you call father is not. He is not true to you, and neither is your so- called mother. I had to leave you with them and use a memory charm so they would think you were theirs. You probably won't believe me, but please, consider what I'm saying to be the truth. Think about what I'm saying and see if it makes sense. I must go now, Jewel, but promise me you won't discard this letter, and please, try to forgive me. Goodbye for now,  
  
Your real father.'  
  
As I was reading, Jasper had landed in front of me. He was eating my oatmeal and toast. He's swept from my mind as I look at the parchment again and see a purple glow being reflected from it. 'Crap,' I think. I go to dig my sunglasses out of my bag, but they're not there. "I left them in the dormitory," I silently moan. I quickly take the letter off of Jasper and hold it up to my eyes. It says, 'Jewel, hope you are well. Your mother and I are back in England, with all of our things. The way things are looking, I don't think that we're going back to America for a long time. I have to go unpack now. Love, Dad.'  
  
This time, the parchment is reflecting lavender. I turn back to Jasper and take the new edition of The Daily Prophet. I scan through it. I see an article that catches my eye. It says:  
  
  
  
1 He-who-must-not-be-named, back again  
  
Reports have shown that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is once again at large. Last year, Harry Potter said that when he and Cedric Diggory touched the Triwizard Tournament Cup, it was, in fact, a portkey. He states that he was transported to a graveyard where 'some very strange, gruesome, and unbelievable events took place. V-------- was there, and so was Peter Pettigrew, who performed a spell that gave the Dark Lord a new body. The Dark Lord pressed Peter's Death Eater symbol, which then turned black, and Death Eaters started appearing.' He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named seems to be gaining more power every day. It is proven that he is the person who killed Bertha Jorkins. He has also committed six more murders this week; names have not yet been released.  
  
  
  
I can tell my eyes were finally back to green, there is a very faint green glow being reflected by the paper. I stroke Jasper for a few minutes as I eat my toast and oatmeal, and as I drink my orange juice. Finally, I hear the bell ring. 


	4. The Wand Check

I get up and stand in the forming line with the other fifth years. I see Harry, so I double back so I can be near him. I overhear him, the tall redheaded boy, and the Granger girl talking. "Harry, really, I don't think you should send him an owl, you heard him, he gets the paper too, he'll know what's going on…" "Hermione, shut up! Let him do whatever he wants. It's his decision, right, Harry?" "Yeah, well, I do think Hermione's got a point… I mean, why should I bother him and risk him getting caught just because-" He stops talking as he sees me staring at him. "Can I do something for you?" he asks me.  
  
"Um, uh, you're Harry Potter, right?" I ask foolishly.  
  
"I am," he replies.  
  
"Uh, I'm Jewel," I say, extending my hand.  
  
"Hello, Jewel." He shakes my hand. "You're in Slytherin, right? Wait, what am  
  
I saying, we have Potions and Care of Magical Creatures together. Which means we're also in the same year…" He trails off. I notice the redheaded boy sizing me up. Though I am tall, he is still nearly half of a foot taller than me. I notice the line moving. We all move up.  
  
"You weren't here last year," the Granger girl says.  
  
"I am aware of that," I reply coldly.  
  
"So, why not?"  
  
"Because I lived in America last year."  
  
"Oh. So, why'd you move to England?"  
  
"Because my parents wanted to move. Something pulled us to move to England.  
  
I'm not precisely sure why, though." I do know, but I don't feel like getting into it with someone who I don't know very well.  
  
"I'm Ron," the redheaded boy blurts out.  
  
"Oh. Pleased to meet you, Ron," I say, holding out my hand. He looks at it for a  
  
few moments, then realizes why it's out. He goes to shake it, but I've already  
  
pulled it back in. "So, are all of you from wizarding families?"  
  
"I am, and so is Ron. But I was brought up in the muggle world." He seems  
  
surprised that I don't know this about him.  
  
"I am a-a-I don't know if I want to say it in front of a Slytherin," the Granger girl starts.  
  
"Just say it Granger. Tell her you're a mudblood," Draco drawls as he strolls towards us, Crabbe and Goyle flanking his sides.  
  
"You shouldn't say things like that about people that you don't know," I state, staring at him. I can tell Harry and Ron were going to yell at him, so I had to get in first. I also feel like yelling at Draco right now. I know my eyes are turning red, but it's something I'll just have to deal with right now. "Just because you're stupid and she's not doesn't give you the authority to call her evil names or boss her around or anything." I turn around after giving him a hard, cold stare. He retreats as I say, "He is such a jerk. I don't know who he thinks he is."  
  
"The lord of the universe?" Ron suggests. We all laugh. The Granger girl looks like she's never had anybody except for Harry or Ron, especially not a Slytherin. She even almost has tears in her eyes.  
  
"Wow, that was really nice of you," is all she seems to be able to say.  
  
"Definitely," Harry agrees. I know that I have him hooked.  
  
By this time, it's time for our wand checks. Ron goes first. A little more than a minute later, he is walking down the other side of the High Table platform. Next is the Granger girl.  
  
"Why'd you stand up for Hermione?" Harry asks.  
  
"Because. I felt it was right. I don't like people making fun at others no matter how they were born or raised, or by what they look like. I was like Hermione when I was in fourth grade and under, always the underdog. But then, in fifth grade-" I have to stop talking because it is Harry's turn for his wand to be checked.  
  
About a minute later, I am standing up by the High Table, in front of Mr. Ollivander.  
  
"I didn't sell this wand," he states, puzzled.  
  
"I know. I got it in America."  
  
"Well then, you're going to have to help me out a bit then, aren't you!" he replies, regaining his friendly composure.  
  
"Alright," I say. I close my eyes. "Nine and a half inches, oak wood, single hair from a unicorn's mane."  
  
"Okay, then! Now, to test it," he says. He points it straight upward, and a shower of green and silver sparkles come out. He swings it from his left to his right and a green and silver ropelike thing comes out. Then, he points it down towards the floor. What I see can't be really happening. A tiny unicorn comes out of my wand and starts parading around. Mr. Ollivander picks it up and gives it to me. "This is an exact replica of the unicorn that gave its hair for your wand, except, well, smaller," he tells me. "You may have it, to keep and to cherish. You can feed it, if you want to keep it alive, with leftover food from your meals. If you don't feed it, it will turn into plastic. Your wand, well, that's in perfect working order. You're free to go."  
  
I walk down the stairs and see that Ron, Hermione, and Harry were waiting for me. We are all going to the same class, so we decide to walk together.  
  
"I hate potions," Ron says.  
  
"So do I," Harry agrees. "I swear, Snape is out to get me."  
  
"Don't worry, even though I don't like potions, Snape doesn't seem to mind, just because I'm in Slytherin. It actually kind of sucks. I always get good marks in that class. He shows way too much favoritism."  
  
"Definitely," Hermione chimes in.  
  
We walk into the room and I sit next to Harry. The bell rings and Snape comes in. When he sees us sitting together, he yells, "Harry! Don't sit with her! Gryffindors aren't allowed to sit with Slytherins! Twenty points off from Gryffindor!"  
  
"Since when was that a rule?" he asks coldly.  
  
"Since forever. I didn't think I'd have to tell you because a Slytherin has never tried to sit with a Gryffindor before, all in good reason."  
  
"Fine. But, what would happen if I chose to continue sitting with her?"  
  
"You would get detention for a week."  
  
"Mmm-hmm… But that's all that would happen? No more points off?"  
  
"No, I guess not…"  
  
"Then I think I'll continue sitting with her." 


End file.
